warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is described as a broad shouldered blue-gray she-cat with a tinge of silver lining her muzzle and piercing blue eyes. She also has various scars, including an ugly one down her back. History Before the Books : Bluestar was a bluish-silver she-cat and was born a ThunderClan cat, and was apprenticed under the name of Bluepaw and her mentor was Stonepelt. Her warrior name was Bluefur, and she fell in love with Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior. Oakheart and Bluestar secretly had three kits, two of which survived. The surviving offspring's warrior names are Stonefur and Mistyfoot. Her third kit, Mosskit, died while being given to RiverClan to be raised by their father. Bluestar loved Oakheart very much, but she decided to give her kits to another queen in RiverClan. Oakheart chose Graypool) to raise them because Bluestar wanted to be deputy instead of Thistleclaw. In the Original Series Into the Wild : In the Into the Wild prologue,Spottedleaf received a message from StarClan: Fire alone will save our clan. She later is on patrol and meets Rusty for the first time. She offers him a place in ThunderClan, which he later accepts. Bluestar named Lionheart deputy after the death of Redtail, and took Firepaw as her apprentice. : When Brokenstar demanded hunting rights from the other Clans, Bluestar refused to agree. She, Tigerclaw and several apprentices later go to the Moonstone so she can share dreams with StarClan. During their return, they were attacked by rats, and Bluestar lost her 7th life though she told Tigerclaw that she had four lives left. ShadowClan had attacked the camp in their absence, and in the battle, Lionheart was killed. She then named Tigerclaw the new deputy. :One day in her den, she revealed to Firepaw that she had really lost her seventh life, not her fifth, in the battle with the rats. Later, she gives Graypaw and Firepaw Warrior names, Graystripe and Fireheart, respectively. Fire and Ice : In Fire and Ice, Bluestar makes sure that WindClan is found and returned to their territory by sending Fireheart and Graystripe to go bring them out of exile, and soon after she copes with many problems. The first is the threat of RiverClan and ShadowClan making an alliance with each other, during leaf-bare she comes down with greencough, a very serious disease. It causes her to lose her eighth life, meaning if she dies once more she has no lives left to lose. Tigerclaw sets a trap for her by the Thunderpath, hoping that she will die when she tries to bring a message to him, so he can become Clan leader. Instead of Bluestar, Cinderpaw falls into the trap. The last problem is that it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are hunting in ThunderClan territory. RiverClan has an excuse unknown by Bluestar, but instead of ShadowClan it turns out to be Brokenstar, the ex-leader of ShadowClan, and his band of rogues. He later attacks the camp, and is blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar accepts the newly named Brokentail into to the Clan as a prisoner, under the care of his mother, Yellowfang, until he is healed. Forest of Secrets : In Forest of Secrets, Bluestar tells Fireheart her greatest secret, that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits. Bluestar finally believes about Tigerclaw's treachery when he brings the rogue to attack ThunderClan. While the other Clan cats are busy fighting them off, he slipped into Bluestar's den. He was planning on killing her, but is stopped by Fireheart. She exiles Tigerclaw from ThunderClan, and makes Fireheart her deputy, much to the Clan's surprise. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, Bluestar has become a shell of her former self. After learning about Tigerclaw's treachery, she trusts only Fireheart and Whitestorm. When trying to travel to HighStones to speak with StarClan, she is stopped by a WindClan patrol lead by Mudclaw. This causes her to think that StarClan do not want to speak with her, and are at war with her. A Dangerous Path : She is told by Fireheart that Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, is the new leader of ShadowClan. Bluestar has now grown to loathe StarClan, believing that they have betrayed her. : She believes that WindClan is stealing prey from ThunderClan, and prepares to launch an attack on them. Fireheart travels to WindClan to set up a peace meeting in an attempt to avert an inter-Clan war. : She leads a patrol past Sunningrocks, and they are attacked by a RiverClan patrol. She is attacked by her own kits, and Fireheart stops them by revealing to them that Bluestar is their mother. She also allows Graystripe to rejoin ThunderClan, after he is banished from RiverClan for warning Fireheart. : She disappears from camp without warning any of her Clan, and travels to Mothermouth to share tongues with StarClan. They warn her of the "pack", saying that "it will bring more death and destruction than the forest has ever seen before". : She portrays her hatred of StarClan to her own Clan by only giving Cloudpaw his warrior name, Cloudtail. She does this because she trusts him more than most cats, due to his belief that StarClan does not exist. she only trusts Fireheart therefore she thinks his apprentice is the only one that deserves to become a warrior. This causes Swiftpaw and Brightpaw to travel to Snakerocks to find what has been stealing ThunderClan prey, trying to impress Bluestar. They are brutally attacked by dogs, and Swiftpaw dies. Brightpaw manages to survive, but just barely. Bluestar gave the dying warrior ceremony to Brightpaw, naming her Lostface. Manga: The Rise of Scourge : Bluefur, a young warrior, was on a patrol made up of herself, Thistleclaw, and his apprentice Tigerpaw. On this patrol, they discover a kittypet on ThunderClan territory. Thistleclaw thought that the kittypet should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, saying that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said that Bluefur was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills the kit before being stopped by Bluefur, who says that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. : In the end of A Dangerous Path, Fireheart was being attacked by the leader of the dog pack that was fed by Tigerstar.Fireheart is about to be killed, when Bluestar cannons into the lead dog's side, knocking the dog and herself off the side of the gorge, and into the river. When she jumped over the edge, she did it because she, in that moment, knew StarClan and ThunderClan had not betrayed her. When she saw the Clan working together to drive off the dogs, she realized that none of her Clan-mates were traitors. She regained her sanity in her last moments. She was also forgiven by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who finally accept her as their mother. She dies naming Fireheart leader, and telling him that he is the fire that will save the Clan. The Darkest Hour : When Firestar is receiving his nine lives, Bluestar gives Firestar his ninth and final life, with the gifts of nobility, certainty, and faith, along with his leader name, Firestar. She then gives him the book's main prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest". During the battle with BloodClan at Fourtrees, she also explains that his body needs to recover from the loss of his first life before he can rejoin the battle. She also was one of the StarClan warriors telling him that there were always five Clans in the forest. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, she tells Firestar about the mysterious cats he has been seeing. He was surprised to hear about the fifth Forest Clan called SkyClan. She also tells him that he needs to worry only about ThunderClan, and not SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Midnight : In Midnight, Bluestar chose the ThunderClan representative to go to the Sun-Drown-Place. She later appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, telling him of his fate; he needs to go with three other cats to find a new territory for the Clans. Starlight : Bluestar is amongst those cats that meet with Midnight in the skies controlled by StarClan over their new territory. She cautions Spottedleaf against looking too hard for the future of cats because she of "all cats should know that sometimes there is nothing we can do"Starlight, pg 5. Twilight : Bluestar is amongst the StarClan warriors at the Moonpool that tell the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt, that she will be joining StarClan very soon. This later turns out to be during a badger attack on ThunderClan, where she dies defending the nursery, and Sorreltail who is giving birth to her first litter of kits. Sunset : Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Lionheart tell the new ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool, in Sunset that she will walk a path that few medicine cats have walked before. Leafpool asks Bluestar about three bright stars that she sees very often in the sky, but does not recognize. Bluestar informs her that these stars are of cats she has not met yet, but will shape her future when she does meet them. In the Power of Three The Sight : Bluestar gives Leafpool a message to tell Firestar on the matter of Graystripe or Brambleclaw being ThunderClan's deputy. She says that Firestar needs to use his head, not his heart, in his decision. With help of Jaypaw deciphering, Firestar chooses Brambleclaw to remain the deputy of ThunderClan. ''Eclipse : Bluestar is seen in the prologue talking to Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang about the prophecy of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Long Shadows : Bluestar is seen among StarClan by Jayfeather, furious that greencough might destroy her Clan. She respectively greets Brightspirit when she bursts into the clearing, saying it has been a long time since they met. Sunrise : Bluestar is seen in the prologue with Yellowfang. The former medicine cat attacks Bluestar, angry that she did not tell the truth to the Clans. She went on to say that Bluestar had destroyed the Clan she had always tried to protect. In the Field Guide Series Field Guide: ''Secrets of the Clans : In Secrets of the Clans, it is revealed that her third kit's name was Mosskit, and that he looked exactly like her, just as Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Mosskit dies in the snow and Bluestar's sister Snowfur takes care of Mosskit in StarClan. It was revealed that Whitestorm is her nephew, explaining the great affection between them. Her mother's name was Moonflower, her mentor was named Stonepelt, and she was a mentor to Frostfur and Runningwind, as well as Firestar. She also appears in the story, "Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees". Her first Gathering was two days after her apprentice ceremony, and her mother proudly accompanied her. She also quotes that one day, she would be the leader of ThunderClan. Cats of the Clans : In Cats of the Clans, Rock says that Bluestar was a great leader. It reveals that she gave up Mosskit, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur so she could become Deputy instead of Thistleclaw. Rock tells Mosskit that to Bluestar, Firestar seemed like a gift from Starclan, who gave Spottedleaf that Fire would save the clan. Rock also states that Bluestar went mad during the last moons of her life. She thought she couldn't trust anyone, due to Tigerstar's betrayal. On her final moments, she made peace with her children that still survived before she went to StarClan. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it is revealed that Bluestar's name could have been Moonstar, but the Erins wanted to keep the Prefix Moon- to the StarClan territories. This is somewhat strange, since Bluestar's mother was named Moonflower.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat, link is on this article- [1] Family Members : Mother: :: MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Father: :: StormtailRevealed in the Ask Erin Hunter page on http://www.warriorcats.com/ - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Sister: :: SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mate: :: OakheartRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pgs 231-234 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Offspring/Kits :: MistyfootRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Living (as of Sunrise) :: StonefurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Deceased, VerifiedRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 262 StarClan member. :: MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg77 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nephew: :: WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Grand-offspring: :: Four Unidentified KitsRevealed as offspring of Mistyfoot & four in number in Forest of Secrets, pg 133 - Names Unknown, Status Unknown. :Grandniece and Grandnephews: :: SorreltailRevealed as Whitestorm's daughter in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Living (as of Sunrise) :: SootfurRevealed as Whitestorm's son in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :: RainwhiskerRevealed as Whitestorm's son in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member : Great-Grandnieces and nephews :: CinderheartRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: Living (as of Sunrise) :: PoppyfrostRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: Living (as of Sunrise) :: HoneyfernRevealed as Sorreltail's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :: MolepawRevealed as Sorreltail's son in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Full Tree References & Citations Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Sunrise characters